Tokyo High School
by starlite-jupiter
Summary: Everyone has forgotten of the Mew Mews and aliens from a shocking amnesia. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berii, Ringo, Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya, Kish, Pie, and Tart all go to the same high school. And things could not have been more dramatic!


Tokyo High School

Story/Disclaimer: Before the Mew Mews came to be, these people all went to the same high school. This is also before Ichigo's parents got together too! Degrassi script with names changed.

Mother and Child Reunion

Ichigo sighed, "Read it again, Lettuce."

"Again? I read it six times!"

"Just one more time, please?"

"Okay." Lettuce said. They were hanging out at Ichigo's house in Tokyo, Japan. Ichigo's pen pal from Osaka, Jordan, sent her an e-mail:

"Dear Ichigo," Lettuce began, "You saved my heart and my petition. We can now protect the wild life refuge. Love you, Jordan." Lettuce added a love-sick accent to "Jordan".

"Love you...love you..." Ichigo said to herself. Lettuce and she squealed with delight, "Let me see his picture again." Ichigo said as she clicked her computer mouse revealing Jordan's picture. Jordan was a Pacific Islander around sixteen years old.

"He gets cuter each time we see his face." Lettuce commented.

"Is that possible?" Ichigo said. Lettuce was resting her elbows on a magazine, "Hey, Lettuce! Don't rip that! I want Mia to autograph it." Ichigo put away the magazine with the picture of her mother's old best friend, Mia. Mia became a manga artist to write the series, Tokyo Mew Mew. Today was Miss Momomiya's high school reunion.

Miss Momomiya was downstairs. She was packing everything for the reunion. She shouted to the girls upstairs, "Ichigo! Time to go!"

"Just a minute!" Ichigo called.

"We don't have a minute!" Miss Momomiya replied, "My friends are waiting for us!" No answer. Miss Momomiya entered Ichigo's room, "Ichigo! Your room's a disaster! I thought you were going to clean it up!"

"I will...later..."

"Turn off that computer."

"I was just showing Lettuce your reunion site."

Miss Momomiya smiled. She took control of the mouse and looked around, "Wow..." She stopped on Mia's picture, "I always knew she'd make it big." She then stopped at her own picture. Miss Momomiya had a freaky hairstyle, "How's that for hair? Could I have been any cooler?"

"Uh...yeah."

"My ten year reunion....I can't wait to see everybody again." Miss Momomiya sighed. She then stood up, "I'm getting just as bad as you guys, let's go."

Lettuce and Miss Momomiya made their way downstairs. Ichigo still wouldn't move.

"Ichigo, now."

Ichigo began walking when she saw her screen blinking. She had received an email. But from who? She was about to go back when she heard, "Now!" Ichigo turned and left wondering who sent her a message.

The three picked up Ryou on the way to school. Ryou was a very bold boy with a powerful personality. Ichigo hated him. Lettuce was afraid of him. When they arrived, Lettuce said, "Thank you for the ride Miss Momomiya. This gives us a chance to see the new school."

"Don't you think we'll be seeing enough of it this year?" Ryou asked.

"Sure you can handle that?" Miss Momomiya asked Ryou handing him a box full of reunion stuff.

"Nice attitude and yes I can." Ryou said.

"And Ichigo..."

"Yes, I'll clean my room when we get back!"

"I just can't wait to see the new school!" Lettuce shrieked.

"Mom rushed me out of the house so fast; I didn't get to read my email from Jordan!"

Ryou was struggling with the box. As they entered the hallway, he dropped it and spilled everything.

Ichigo and Lettuce went to pick up the stuff, "People in the eighties were weird." Ichigo stated packing pictures back in the box.

After they were settled, the teens ran by a computer lab, "Whoa..." Ichigo sighed. Lettuce and Ryou continued walking. Ichigo just stared.

"Ichigo, let's go." Ryou said.

Ichigo didn't move.

"I see! You can email Jordan from here, huh?!" He laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Oh...you look into my soul..." Ryou mocked. Ichigo punched him in the arm.

Suddenly, the principal and a student rounded the corner, "Keiichiro?!" Ryou cried.

"Ryou!" Keiichiro exclaimed.

"I guess they're friends." Lettuce whispered.

Keiichiro joined the three, "Oh sorry." Ryou said, "Ichigo, Lettuce: This is Keiichiro."

"Hi..." Keiichiro said nervously.

"Yeah, hi." Lettuce and Ichigo said simultaneously.

"Okay," Ichigo looked up, "Keiichiro, Ryou, you guys block the door. Lettuce, come in with me. We have to sort this out with email." She said entering the lab. Everyone did as they were told.

Lettuce was panicking. She didn't want to be in the situation. Ichigo was annoyed, "Lettuce will you calm down?! If we're caught, I'll take the blame and say I forced you."

"Right..."

Ichigo froze.

"What? What'd he say?"

"He wants to meet me...tomorrow."

Ichigo, Lettuce, Ryou, and Keiichiro went over to their elementary school playground. Ichigo and Lettuce got on a tire swing while Ryou and Keiichiro sat on a bench, "I want to meet him," Ichigo told Lettuce, "But he thinks I'm sixteen."

"Who's Jordan?" Keiichiro asked.

"Some freak Ichigo met on the net." Ryou informed him.

"If you're meeting a guy on the internet," Keiichiro told Ichigo, "Then you should be really careful. Things can get dangerous."

"We know what he looks like." Lettuce stood up for Ichigo, "He's coming for a school trip."

"School trip?" Ryou asked, "It's summer."

"They organized it in the spring." Ichigo said, "Quit trying to make this into something it's not."

Ichigo left for home alone. She found her mother and Mia at her computer looking at the reunion site, "Why are you on my computer?"

"Excuse me." Miss Momomiya told her, "Our computer."

"Next time can we try asking?"

"Next time can we be more polite to our guest." Miss Momomiya said pointing to Mia.

"Mia Ikumi! Manga Artist! Your birthday is April 22! You're a Taurus, right?!"

"You're a stalker." Miss Momomiya scolded.

"It's great to meet you." Mia smiled, "All grown up."

"She wishes." She turned to Ichigo, "So, expecting an email from your boyfriend?"

"You read my email?"

"No. We just see Jordan about ten million times everywhere."

Miss Momomiya and Mia left, "Bye. Mia said."

"Ryou's just worried about you." Lettuce said.

"Ryou's just immature."

"That Keiichiro guy seems kind of nice."

"He's fine, I guess.

"I'm worried too."

"I can take care of myself."

"Just ask your mom."

"No!" Ichigo firmly stated, "Are you saying I shouldn't meet Jordan?"

Lettuce frowned.

That night, Ichigo woke up as her mother and her reunion friends got home singing. They woke her up. Ichigo came downstairs, "Oh no! We woke up Ichigo!" Mia exclaimed. Mia joined Ichigo on the stairs.

"Can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked.

"What?"

"My friends don't think I should be with this guy."

"Do you feel you should?"

"Yeah."

"Well...sometimes you just got to go for it. Take a risk."

"Thanks Mia."

Ichigo went back upstairs. She got in bed but then got out again. She turned on her computer and began typing a reply:

"Yes, tomorrow night's great."

"Sometimes," Ichigo said to herself, "You got to take a chance."

The next morning, Miss Momomiya and Ichigo were rushing around to get Miss Momomiya ready, "You really want me out of here don't you? Something I shouldn't be here for?"

"Yeah. Lettuce. Me. Popcorn. With butter..." Ichigo tormented.

"Nice." She said and left.

The phone rang later that day. Ichigo picked it up, "Hello?"

It was Lettuce, "Hey! Did you make a decision?"

"Yes. I'm not going."

"Oh...I'm so relieved!"

"Maybe I'll meet him when I'm older, right?"

"Hey, absolutely! Want to come over?"

"There's this wild life thing on TV. I need to take notes for Jordan."

"I can research."

"No it's okay."

"Okay."

"It's about to start. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

Later that night, Ichigo stepped out of a cab at a hotel. She walked in and sat down in a lobby chair. She left a message for Jordan and waited patiently.

Ryou and Keiichiro were sitting around doing nothing.

"Keiichiro!" Keiichiro's father called, "You have a visitor!"

Lettuce came running into the room, "I have a bad feeling!"

"What?"

"I went by Ichigo's. No one there. I called her. No one answered. I think she went to meet him. I know this because she said she was watching a wild life program. I looked at every channel. No wild life shows. She lied. She's going."

"Let's take it from the beginning." Keiichiro said, "She meets Jordan. They hit it off. They meet. Later, they find her body on the highway. Dead."

"That would be a psycho." Ryou said, "Ichigo's way to smart for that."

"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know. We can't call her. We can't read her email."

"Why not?" Keiichiro smiled.

Emma waited in the lobby. A thirty year old man walked by. He stopped and turned, "Wait...you're not...Ichigo...are you?"

"Who're you?"

"My name's Mr. Dickinson. I'm Jordan's teacher for the school trip. He's supposed to be meeting a girl. Are you Ichigo?"

"Yeah."

"Great!" He smiled, "Don't tell him that I told you this, but he is really excited to meet you."

"So am I!"

"Come on up!" He said pointing to the elevator, "We're just about to have dinner."

Ichigo hesitated.

"If you'd rather wait here, I understand. I can send Jordan right down after he eats. Aren't you hungry though? And don't you want to sign his petition?"

Ichigo took second thoughts and followed him.

"What's her mother's maiden name?" Keiichiro asked trying to find a password for Ichigo's email.

"Momomiya." Lettuce answered, "Just like her mother."

It failed. "Okay." He said, "Does she have a dog? A fish? Anything?"

Lettuce shook her head.

"Ha!" Keiichiro found something, "Secret Question: What's Mom's favorite rock band?" He smiled.

"Next week," Mr. Dickinson began a conversation with Ichigo on their way up, "We'll be hiking on Mount Fuji."

"That's incredible!"

"After you." Mr. Dickinson gave Ichigo a card key. Ichigo and Mr. Dickinson entered the room.

Mr. Dickinson knocked on another door, "Guys? Pizza's here!"

Ichigo sat down in a chair. Mr. Dickinson sat down in another.

"We'll be gone tomorrow, so it's good you came." He turned to the pizza box, "No use letting this get cold." He took out a slice and began eating, "The guys are going to be back in here any minute...you know Jordan talks about you a lot."

Ichigo stiffened.

"You don't want to eat?" He asked.

"No, I'm not hungry..." Ichigo stammered, "You know what? I think I left my bag in the lobby. I'll go get it!" She started for the door.

"Ichigo." Mr. Dickinson said, "Your bag's right here."

Ichigo looked at it and bolted for the door. All three locks were on. She unlocked two when she found Mr. Dickinson right behind her. Ichigo ran in the bathroom and locked the door.

"What's going on?"

"You're Jordan. Aren't you?"

"I couldn't tell you my real age. You'd stop answering my emails."

"I want to go home."

"Okay. But you can't go home if you're locked in the bathroom. Please, Ichigo. The last thing I want is for you to get scared. You know what; I'm going to go down to the lobby. You can leave or you can stay. It's up to you."

Mr. Dickinson opened the door and Ichigo heard it close. Ichigo wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"There!" Keiichiro cried as he surfed Emma's website, "A picture of her mother."

"Who're the Pogo Gang?" Ryou asked.

"Come on guys!" Lettuce stammered, "Ichigo wouldn't make her password that easy."

Password accepted. Access granted. "Sorry, Ichigo." Keiichiro stated, "We're going in."

Ichigo began to leave the room. She finished unlocking the third lock when a hand closed the door, "Make a noise and I'll tape your mouth. And I'm sure you won't like that!" Mr. Dickinson yelled.

"I don't get it." Lettuce said.

"See. Look here. You and Ichigo rented Chicken Run. Jordan's next email: I love chicken run. Later, Ichigo talks about fresh air. Jordan's next email..."

"I love hiking." Lettuce answered.

"If Ichigo writes to you or to anyone, he mirrors it back. He's not reading her soul, he's reading her email!"

The last email. It stated Jordan was to be at the Bartley Valley Hotel in room 1409. Lettuce, Keiichiro, and Ryou began a sprint to Tokyo High where they'd find Miss Momomiya and end everything.

Miss Momomiya was dancing with an old friend, "Miss Momomiya!" Everyone shouted.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Everyone started talking at once.

"Wait, wait, wait, and slow down!"

A minute later, Miss Momomiya was on the phone with the Tokyo Police, "My daughter's in danger, help!

"You guys go home! I'll call your parents!" She told the three teens.

Miss Momomiya and her friend, Mr. Simpson ran until they were outside room 1409, "ICHIGO!"

"MOM!" Ichigo shrieked. Mr. Dickinson put his hand over her mouth.

"Open the door!" Miss Momomiya shrieked.

Ichigo (with her famous cat techniques) bit Mr. Dickinson on the hand, back-flipped over the bed, and got to the door and opened it. Ichigo rushed outside.

Mr. Dickinson emerged from the room, "There's been a misunderstanding."

Mr. Simpson pushed Mr. Dickinson against the wall, "Move and I break your neck."

The police got up and arrested him. Ichigo and Miss Momomiya returned home.

"When will we get it back?" Miss Momomiya asked as a head detective took Ichigo's computer away to study.

"After the trial. He's a repeat offender. Hopefully this is the one and only guy we're looking for. When we do get it back, put it in a main room. Downstairs."

"Okay."

Miss Momomiya turned to Ichigo, "I'm sorry I ruined your reunion. At least you had some fun last night."

"How could you do that Ichigo?!" She yelled, "How could you do something so incredibly stupid?!"

"I made a mistake!"

"A mistake?!" She cried, "You could have been...you could have been killed."

"You never made a mistake before? Like maybe having me?" Ichigo used this against Miss Momomiya for Ichigo didn't know her real father. Miss Momomiya had her at sixteen years of age.

"That's not the same thing."

"I screwed up! I'm a dumb kid!"

"No! You're not dumb! That's what's so confusing to me! You kept this guy a secret for eight months! Why didn't you tell me?! You know you can talk to me about anything!"

"No I can't!" Ichigo screamed, "Don't you get it?! You're my mom! You don't remember what it's like to be fourteen! You don't remember anything!"

"Actually I do." She said, "Ichigo, will you remember one thing? Even when you hate my guts, I'll always try to listen. And I'll try to understand. But we have to keep talking okay? I love you. More than anything else in the world!"

Ichigo got teary, "Mom, I was so scared!"

"I know you were baby...I know..."

Ichigo smiled, "Thanks mom."

THE END

On an ending note: Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, Kish, Pie, Tart, Berii, and Masaya were not used in this story. All of these characters WILL be used in the future.

Next Time on Tokyo High School:

Episode: Family Politics

School begins. An interesting day.

Candidacy begins for presidency. Mint applies.

To get back at Mint, Mint's brother makes his best friend, Kish sign up.

It's a battle of the best: class clown vs. upperclass.


End file.
